Wevid Takes a Trip to the Library
by kerrie110
Summary: David and Wes finally get together in an old elevator located in the Dalton library. One-Shot.


A/N: Well I wrote this yesterday.. or two days ago. It depends, I don't remember if it was extremely early or extemely late :P I almost had a heartattack when Microsoft wouldn't let me do ANYTHING, but it turned out okay in the end. This isn't exactly the direction I was heading in the beginning, but hopfully it turned out okay anyway. Well enjoy and don't be afraid to review (;

* * *

"Wes the internet isn't working!" I'm going to go insane! I have a four page essay due tomorrow that I haven't even started. I still need to do the research!

"Mhm that's strange. Dalton usually has good connections." Wes muttered from across the table. He was staring intently at a calculus problem that took up half the page.

"What do you need the internet for anyway?" Wes glanced up at me, his eye brows were furrowed together.

"Do you remember that essay Professor Angerson gave us like a month ago?" Wes nodded. "Well I didn't really do it yet."

"Oh. Why don't we just go to the library?" Of course Wes would suggest the library he practically lives there!

I groaned in answer and got out of my chair. I beckoned for him to follow me.

The library is the worst place in Dalton. Overachievers sleep, breath, and live with these ancient books. I guess Ms. Berveth is okay. She's the librarian and if she wasn't like married and had a bunch of kids I might find her attractive. Maybe…

Wes went right up to the front desk with a smile on his face. "Good afternoon, Ms. Berveth! Could you point me in the direction to where the newspaper archives are?"

"Hello Wesley. I haven't seen you here in a while! The newspaper archives are on the second floor. There's a rack of recent articles but you'll have to search for latter dates on the computer." She smiled sweetly to Wes and went back to the computer.

I stood behind Wes the entire interaction.

Wes said 'thank you' and started towards the old elevator in the corner.

"David, I don't want any funny business. Got it? I don't want a repeat of last year." If looks could kill Ms. Berveth would be considered a murderer. Well, so would Kurt and Trent, but I don't think Trent could hurt a fly.

"Yes ma'am." I mumbled and scampered to where Wes was waiting for me.

The library elevator had been one of the first installed when Dalton 'evolved.' It's the kind with the gate you have to pull across before it lets you go anywhere. A few years ago, well more like 30, someone would have to pull a lever and do all these crazy, time consuming things to get the elevator to move. With recent renovations Dalton replaced the manpowered engine with a more modern system with a button. They kept the exterior the same to keep the 'old world vibe.'

The gate shook as the elevator made its slow ascend. Wes was nervously playing with the hem of his blazer.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I was genuinely concerned for my best friend; he looked like he was going to pee himself. Yes, he was that scared.

"Oh nothing…" He muttered not looking at me.

"Come on you know you can tell me anything!" I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. The blush that crept onto his cheeks did not go unnoticed.

"Why are you blushing Wessy?" I smirked, I knew I had him.

Wes has been crushing on me for awhile, according to the other Warblers. This was a surprise to me though. Wes has never even hinted that he may be even remotely gay, and my gaydar is usually pretty good. I wouldn't believe the Warblers anyway, they're always talking about 'sexual tension so thick that we can cut it with a knife.'

I told Wes I was gay in seventh grade, and that I had a crush on him. I panicked when this certain piece of information slipped. I didn't think that Wes would want to be my friend after that. And the thought of losing him at all scared me senseless.

He was okay with it though. The feelings weren't reciprocated, but he explained that he didn't care and that we were still best friends.

Eventually I realized that nothing would come of Wes and I. That's when I heard he actually developed feelings for me. Yeah, I'll admit it. I've been in love with Wesley Xavier Montgomery since seventh grade! And I'm not ashamed at all.

"David, please stop." Wes snapped and removed his hand from my grasp.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was doing something wrong." Now I was confused. Initially I was worried about Wes. Then I decided I would just try to get him to smile.

Wes took a deep sigh and turned towards me. "We need to talk…"

"Now? Can it wait until we until we get upstairs." I asked, confused.

"No because I might not have the guts to say anything when we get up there." With that he leaned over and switched off the elevator. Now he's reminding me of Gibbs in an episode of NCIS, all we're missing is the signature head slap.

"Okay, go ahead"

"David, I-I don't really know how to say this but-"

"Did you kill Balthazar? Because if you did I will have him avenged!" I was only joking, because I know Wes would never –_never-_ touch my turtle. I was only trying to lighten the mood a little and I didn't succeed though. Wes glared at me.

"Seriously David? I'm trying to tell you that I'm in love you and you bring up that damn turtle!" Wes shouted in my face.

Wait. WHAT? Wes is in love with me? The same Wes that I've practically loved since we first met?

Whatever Wes was just about to say was interrupted by my lips crashing into his.

I'm predicting that I might be too busy to finish that essay… It might end up being a week late. After all Wes and I have A LOT of catching up to do.


End file.
